Bingo has become an increasingly popular game and social event in many communities. To maintain interest and increase chances of winning, bingo players like to purchase and play multiple cards. These cards are spread out on a table in front of the player. Traditionally, as numbers are called the bingo players scan their cards and place buttons on locations on the cards corresponding to a called number. The problem with this traditional method is that accurately placing the buttons is an exacting and time consuming process. If the cards are bumped, the marked locations are frequently lost.
In order to be able to play more cards simultaneously, and to thereby enhance the chance of winning, players desire quicker and more efficient methods of playing. As a result, it is now a wide-spread practice for players to set up prior to play by taping their cards to a playing surface and then proceed to mark called numbers with an ink pen.
What is needed is a single accessory which can be used both to attach cards to a playing surface and to mark called numbers on the cards.